It's a girls talk
by The Angel of a Devil
Summary: Rima confessed her love to Nagihiko but she was turned down. Now she's about to get engaged to a random guy, if Amu won't do anything. Will the engagement be postponed or another heart is crushed? And wait, why is Ikuto here? Prequel to Ikuto x trouble... -Completed-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- It's a girls talk

-This is my first chapter hope you enjoy it!-

Hinamori Amu is already 16 and she is a sophomore at Seiyo academy.

For some reason she has got a feeling for the last 3 days that something

big is going to happen in her life very soon. But she hasen't got any idea

what is it and when.

"Amu-chi, are you alright?" Yaya popped over Amu's shoulder.

"Huh? Um yeah Yaya. Why do you ask?"

"Well you seem out of it Amu-chi. For the last 3 days exactly."

"Well it's about..."

(Nagihiko appeared)

"Morning .What are you guys talking about?" Nagihiko asked.

"Morning Nagi-kun. Well Amu was just about..."

Yaya got cut off because Amu covered her mouth.

"Um I was just about to...to...tell Yaya that there is a new flavor of crepe near

the subway .(teardrop)

"Oh. Why don't we try it later after school."Tadase appeared.

Yaya struggled from Amu and said...

"Really Amu-chi! What flavor is it? Yaya wants to try to!"

"Uhm...its strawberry marmalade with chocolate and caramel or strawberry

syrups. It's very delicious and sweet to."

"Really! Yaya wants to eat it now!"

"Yeah Yaya. We'll all go to eat crepe after school." Nagihiko stopped Yaya

from shouting. And boy it was a hustle.

While Nagihiko was stopping Yaya from shouting, Amu and Tadase noticed

Rima walking very timid.

"What is wrong with Rima?" Amu asked.

"I don't know. but maybe you could ask her Amu-chan?" Tadase gaved Amu

a smile.

"Y..Y..Yes. I'll go ask her." Amu's face was red like a tomato.

And Amu was thinking...

"Tadase keeps getting more handsome every second! And he stills says

'I love you!' Uhhhhh..."

While Amu was thinking "that"...Rima was very unenergetic, and the both

banged their heads at each other.

"Ouch! I'm sorry Rima." Amu apologized.

"No. I'm the one who should apologize."

The two stared at each other for a moment and...

"Ahahahaha"

Tadase and the others were staring at them.

"Why are they rolling around everywhere?" Yaya asked.

"I don't know..." Tadase looked at them.(teardrop)

After school...

"Hey let's go now! Yaya wants to eat crepe now!" Yaya barged in to the

sophomore's classroom.

"Okay Yaya. Just for a sec, okay? Amu backed Yaya off.

"Fine. But make it quick. Yaya's craving now to eat strawberry marmalade!"

"Okay Yaya. Just wait for us at the gate. We'll be out in a sec." Amu went in

and Yaya walked away.

Amu went over to Rima. Rima seems down again. She looks like that she has

no energy at all.

"What's wrong Rima? You seem down this whole day." Amu asked.

"Um..it's just...could I go later to your house Amu-chan? It really is important."

"Sure. But first let's go and eat some crepe. Everyone is waiting for us."

"Okay."

After the whole afternoon of crepe, Rima finally arrived at Amu's house.

"Rima. Welcome. Come in." Amu opened the door.

"Sorry for intruding."

Amu led Rima up to her room and gave her some snacks.

"So Rima. What do you want to talk about?"

"Um..." Rima suddenly noticed the photo album on Amu's bed.

"Um... Can I see your photo album?" Rima gaved a smile.

"Sure. I guess."

While Rima was getting the photo album, Ran,Miki,Su,Dia and Kusukusu

went out of their eggs and played

Rima opened the photo album and saw the pics was the school life of Amu.

"Oh that's a picture tooken when I officially entered the guardians." Amu

pointed at the first pic.

"What about this one?" Rima pointed out a pic where there were snow

everywhere.

"Oh that one? That's when we went to the ski resort and stayed over

at Kukai's grandfather's temple."

"And this?" Rima pointed out a pic of Tadase and Amu in the aquarium.

"Oh. All of us were suppose to come and only me and Tadase came."

"Sounds like a date." Rima teased.

"It wasn't a date!" Amu yelled.

The photo album dropped and it showed the picture of Rima and the others.

"Oh that's when you and Kairi joined the guardians."

And they flipped the album to where Nagihiko arrived.

"And that's when Nagihiko got Temri back and got Rythym."

Until the last page...

"What's this?" Rima pointed out to a picture in the old amusement park

which was torn down already.

"Um that's when Ikuto, me, and Tadase played at amusement park. And

the other one is where we all played to."

"Lot of things changed haden't they?" Rima said in a low voice.

"Yeah. I grew my hair long and acted much more feminine now,Tadase became

much more handsome and acted more mature. Yaya changed a little bit...

you became much more cheerful and isn't afraid to tell jokes and get along

with others now. Nagihiko became manly now, but still has to dance. Kairi

fulfilled his dreams,Kukai became much more serious now. Lulu found her own

dream. Utau is performing again in huge stages. Rikka and Hikaru are both

happy. While Ikuto is happy performing in Europe."

"Um...Amu-chan I've got to tell you something." Rima hesitated.

"What is it Rima?"

"Um...um...um...I'm engaged!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Amu yelled.

Just at that time, Amu's cellphone ranged.

"Hello?"

"Did you miss me Amu-chan? It's been so long."

"I-I-I-Ikuto! "

"I'll see you soon, and prepare yourself cause , I'll not lose to that prince."

"Ehhhhhhhh!"

"Bye"

"Why is this happening all at once!"

-To be continued...-


	2. Chapter 2

" A Love Confession"

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Amu moaned on a friday morning.

"What is it Amu-chan?" Dia popped out.

"I still remember what Ikuto did to me last monday."

"Well you know that Ikuto _loves you_, Amu-chan."

"Don't even say a word about _love_ today. If I hear love again today, I'm going to puke!"

"Morning Amu-chan." Rima walked beside Amu.

"Morning Rima."

"Um, Amu-chan can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah Rima. What kind of favor is it?"

"Um are you free tomorrow?"

"Um not really. I have to go with Mom and Dad to help in the shoot. Why?"

"Um could you invite Nagihiko to go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Hm? Why Nagihiko? Won't you invite the others also?"

"Um you could pretend to invite them but, tell them to text Nagihiko tomorrow morning that they can't come and you also please."

"Um sure. But why only Nagihiko can come?"

"Because...because...because..." (Blushing)

"Because what Rima?"(Clueless)

"Because I love Nagihiko!" (Nosebleed)

"Eh?(Dot dot dot)Ehhhhhhhhhh?"(out balanced)

"It's true Amu-chan. I was liking him as a friend at first but, soon I noticed that I already loved him."

"So you want me to set up you guys on an actual date?"

"Yes. But don't tell him please. I want to confess to him tomorrow."

"But why now? You could had done that months ago."

"It's because I want him to stop me from marrying another guy."

"You really love him that much huh?"

"Yup. So please as my bestfriend?"

"Sure anything for you Rima."

At the classsroom...

"Hey Nagihiko, um, are you free tomorrow?"

"Oh hey Amu-chan. Yeah, I am free tomorrow. My practice was rescheduled next weekend. Why?

"Do you want to go to the beach with the others tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I want to smell the sea breeze once again."

"Great. Tomorrow we'll all play in the water okay? So bring your swimsuit."

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

Amu walked away and she met Rima at her seat.

"So?" Rima asked.

"Success. He'll come tomorrow."

"Thanks alot Amu-chan." Rima hugged Amu tightly.

"Sure now I've got to fakely invite the others ok."

"Yeah Amu-chan. But really thank alot."

"Sure Rima. Good luck."

"Yeah."

At the train station...

Texting...

_**Amu: So how do you feel Rima?**_

_**Rima:Nervous.**_

_**Amu: Don't worry I'll cheer for you! You can do it! :)**_

_**Rima: Thanks alot! ^^**_

Just then Nagihiko arrived.

"Morning Rima-chan."

"Morning Nagihiko."

"The others haven't arrived yet?"

"Nope. I'll ask where Amu is."

_**Rima: Go. **_

_**Amu: Ok.**_

"She said she can't come. She is helping her parents with their work." Rima said.

"That's a pity. But I hope she can come with us another time."

"Yeah. What about the others?"

"I'll check my phone."

_**Tadase: Sorry. I can't come. My mom needs my help.**_

_**Yaya: Sorry but Yaya can't come. I'm feeling a little feverish. But Yaya wants to come really badly! :(**_

_**Kukai: I can't come Nagihiko. My soccer practice was unexpectedly moved today. So sorry.**_

"Looks like it's just you and me Rima." Nagihiko smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go." (blushing)

At the train...

_**Rima: Amu help! I don't know what to do!**_

_**Amu: Calm down. While riding at a train with your "boyfriend", always laugh at his jokes, even though it isn't funny at all, start a conversation so he won't get bored with you, give him something to eat and always smile infront of him so he won't worry. :)**_

_**Rima: Thanks so much!**_

"Rima. Who are you texting?" Nagihiko suddenly asked.

"Huh? Me? I...I...I was just texting my mom. She asked what nice food she could buy in the supermarket. Heh,heh." (nervous)

"Oh, okay. But try to relax when with me ok?" (Cute smile)

"Okay..."(starstruck)

"Oh we're here! At the sea." Nagihiko stood up. "Come on Rima. This is our stop!"

"Um, Okay."

Nagihiko and Rima got off the train and ran to the sea.

"Um I'll just change Nagihiko. Ok?"Rima took her bag.

"Yeah sure."

While Rima was entering the Comfort room, she thought deeply.

"What if he runs away while I change? Or what if he leaves me for another girl he saw at the beach? Or...Or..." (sweating like hell)

"No! Snap out of it Rima! You can do this. It's just a day right? What could go wrong?"

As Rima walked out the comfort room, wearing her laced, heart printed pink bikini bra, and a white mini skirt with a heart print on it, she saw that Nagihiko wasn't at the place where she left.

"As I thought. He left me all alone on this beach." (sobbing and curled up into a ball)

"Rima!" someone called out.

"Nagihiko?" Rima lightened up.

Nagihiko came along holding two ice creams.

"I thought you abandoned me Nagihiko!" (sobbing)

"Don't say that. I would never abandon you Rima-chan." (smiling like an angel.)

"Nagihiko...You are so cute." Rima murmmered.

"Hm? What was that Rima?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Can I have my vanilla ice cream now?"

"Sure."

Nagihiko and Rima spent the whole day at the beach. Until it was 3:00 and the sun was great.

"Ummm Nagihiko. Can I call you Nagi-kun?"

"Huh? Um sure I guess."

"Yey great!"

(Inside of Rima's head)

"Come on Rima! You are about to go and you still haven't confessed?" "Just say it already! Amu is suppoting you!"

(Real talk)

"Um Nagihiko? Can I say something to you?"

"Yeah sure. Anything Rima-chan."

"First I would like to ask if you like me?"

"Huh? I guess so. You are cute funny and nice. So yeah. I do like you."

"Then if I say that I love you, will you believe me?" (blushing)

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I LOVE you Nagihiko! At first I hated you for stealing Amu. But as time passess by, I became attracted to you and as I noticed my feelings, it was already blooming of passion. So please love me back Nagihiko! Accept my feelings for you!"

SILENCE...

"Rima." Nagihiko answered.

"I am sorry but I don't love you. I like someone else. She is very close to me and she is important. So I couldn't accept your feelings. Sorry."

SILENCE...

"It's ok. I understand. At least we're still friends right?"Rima eyes sparkled because she was holding back her tears.

"I am glad you understand and accepted Rima." Nagihiko looked out to the ocean.

After the both got off the train back home, they went seperate ways. Amu texted Rima.

(text)

_**Amu: So how did it go Rima?**_

_**Rima: He likes someody else.**_

_**Amu: I am sorry Rima. Are you okay?**_

_**Rima: Yeah, I am okay. At least we're still friends.**_

_**Amu: I'll talk to you on monday. See ya.**_

_**Rima: See ya.**_

After Rima texted back, she dialed a number and called.

" Hello? Papa? I want to answer about the engagement. I would like to meet the guy and say yes to the engagement. Next Wednesday would do. The sooner the better."

Rima closed her phone and walked away into the darkness.

...To be continued at Chapter 4...

What will happen during the engagement?

What about Nagihiko?

And who is this myterious guy that Rima is about to meet?

Stay tuned. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Knight in shining armor" Chapter 4

Amu walked through the streets on a Wednesday morning. The cold gust of wind kissed her face as she worried about her dear friend, Mashiro Rima. That morning as she was just about to enter the gates of Seiyo Academy, she received a text message from Rima saying that she'll meet her fiance in a famous Japanese Garden in Kyoto. Upon reading the message, Amu's eyes were filled with surprise and disappointment. She stood there, motionless as the whole world around her continued to move. " How could she just throw away her feelings for Nagihiko that easily?" She thought deeply not thinking where she was standing and who was passing by. "Amu?" Tadase touched her shoulder. Amu's long, silky, pink hair brushed the fingers of Tadase. "Are you alright?" he asked again. "Nagihiko" Amu murmured under the softness of her voice. "Where is Nagihiko?" she shouted. "I think he's already in the classroom." Tadase leaped from the voice of Amu. Amu ran through the crowd as swiftly as she can, leaving Tadase behind. She burst in the door and looked furiously around the room. She spotted Nagihiko at the corner of the classroom, talking to some friends. She ran over and grabbed his wrist. "Come with me!" she sounded like she was her old self again, 4 years ago specifically. "What is it Amu?" Nagihiko tried to release himself from the tight grip that she was inforcing. "We need to get to Kyoto!" she shouted through the hallway, which caught the attention of everyone. "W-why?" he tried to lessen the attention. "Because, because Rima is marrying another guy! And you need to stop her!" Amu became more impulsive. Nagihiko fell silent then he answered, "I can't."  
>"Why?" Amu's eyes were wide open. "Because, I want Rima to be happy. I want her to keep smiling sweetly as ever. And she can't do that with me." Amu's lips struggled to speak and finally, "Why is that so Nagihiko? Tell me the reason why." Nagihiko looked out the window and he faced Amu. " Because I'm not a man! She needs a man by her side and typically I'm not that kind. I still become Nadeshiko, and I can't become serious with her, for I still have this feminine side." Amu chuckled, then she raised up her right hand to slap Nagihiko on the cheek. She grabbed his collar then she looked him in the eye with her furious yellow eyes. " Can't you see? Rima loves you because she liked your attitude and the way you treat her. Not like every other boy in this school that tries to be nice to her because she's cute. So don't be stupid, and come with me!" Amu dragged Nagihiko to the train and got on. It was a 25-30 minute ride from Tokyo to Kyoto, but it seemed like forever. Nagihiko thought of what Amu said then he made up his mind that he won't regret for the rest of his life. As they got off, they took a cab to the Japanese Garden. "Excuse me, but do you have any reservations?" a waitress asked. "We're here to deliver a message to Mashiro Rima." Nagihiko looked at the waitress with gleaming eyes. " I understand. Please follow me." The waitress lead them to an outdoor table where Rima sat alone and cherry blossom petals dropped at her long hair. "Rima" Nagihiko called out as passionately as he can. Rima turned her head slowly until her eyes met his. "Nagihiko" she answered. Nagihiko walked slowly towards Rima, and he held her hand in his. " Nagihiko, what are you doing?"<br>Rima's face was shaded with pink. "Rima, I can't say that I'll not hurt you, nor promise to be perfect but I could promise to be with you always. I'll try to be the person that fits for you Mashiro Rima-san." Nagihiko kissed the hand of Rima and he smiled at her as sweetly as he can. Rima couldn't help herself to kiss Nagihiko in the lips. The two stood there under the cherry blossom tree and their kiss was something that was truly made from love. Amu stood there watching the two. Suddenly someone kissed her in the cheek and as she turned around, she saw Ikuto. "I-I-Ikuto!" she backed off. "What are you doing here?" Ikuto smiled then he said " I'm here with Utau." He noticed the two kissing and he turned back to Amu. "Looks great right? But what is more greater is that you could actually feel the person you love, with affectionate lips. And by the looks of it, you want to try it. Am I wrong?" Amu's face became red. "What, what are you saying Ikuto?" Ikuto brought his face closer to Amu so he could see her beautiful eyes. "I am saying is that you want to find your knight in shining armor and kiss him right?" Amu blanked out and the wind blew her long hair. "You pervert!" She shouted. Ikuto chuckled then he lifted up Amu's chin. "Remember, I am always here no matter what, to save you."

...

Next chapter will be out soon!

Ikuto and Amu by all of the odds met up in a camp near the mountains. And in the camp, alot of strange things will happen.


End file.
